1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to management of a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent demand to reduce the cost of business trips and the time they take, telephone conversation systems that operate over communication networks, such as the Internet, have become widely used to hold teleconferences. An example of such a telephone conversation system is where a teleconference can be achieved by transmitting and receiving image data and sound data among a plurality of telephone conversation terminals.
Instead of a telephone conversation system where image data and sound data are directly transmitted and received among telephone conversation terminals, there is provided a teleconference system uses a plurality of relaying apparatuses to relay image data and sound data among a plurality of telephone conversation terminals (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-227577).
The conventional teleconference conversation system, however, cannot have a telephone conversation between telephone conversation terminals using different telephone conversation schemes. In other words, the conventional teleconference conversation system cannot make a communication between communication terminals using different communication schemes.